Shattered Glass
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Isabella thinks about everything that happened between herself and Ted and asks him one important question. *One Shot* *Songfic* TedxIsabella


Disclaimer: I only own Isabella

Author's Note: Isabella is sitting backstage at one Monday Night RAW listening to this song when she sees Ted go by with Maryse. Ted stops and looks at her almost longingly but Isabella ignores him. Italic is song lyric and bold is the memories.

Isabella Vivien DiBiase was sitting on a crate backstage. She had a pair of white headphones in her ears. Britney Spear's voice sang to her through the head phones. She had gone and downloaded this song after Phoenix had told her to listen to it. She hadn't spent any time with Ted what so ever and that was taking a toll not only on herself but on her kids. Her light blue eyes alighted on Ted and Maryse as they walked back. Isabella's eyes locked with his for a total of two seconds before she looks away memories flooding her.

_Hoh, hoh, hoh, ho-oh-oh-ho  
Hoh, hoh, hoh, ho-oh-oh_

_Did I wake you? Were you sleeping? Were you still in the bed?  
Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead?  
Oh baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did?  
If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothing yet_

_Was it really worth it?  
_

**She had come into this business two weeks after he did. She spent most of that time backstage hanging out with her twin and Phoenix. Two weeks went by before he actually spoke to her. She remembered the smile he had given her.**

"**Isabella Runnels right?" Ted asked.**

"**Yeah but around here I go by Isabella Rhodes." I said.**

"**I can see a small resemblance between yourself and Cody." He said.**

"**Yeah well you should considering I'm his twin." I said. Ted had been about to say something when Cody walked over.**

"**Hey Bell aren't you suppose to be somewhere?" Cody asked. I sat there for a second.**

"**Oh yeah I have to go be a lumberjill for that match." I said as I came off the crate I had been sitting on and brushed past them. I had just come from my match and was heading toward somewhere back stage when someone grabbed my wrist.**

"**Hey met me tonight at the club." The voice said. I turned and saw Ted.**

"**Okay that sounds like fun." I said with a smile.**

"**Great I'll see you there." Ted said. I watched as he walked away.**

_Was she everything that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man  
I hope you know that you can't come back  
'Cause all we had is broken like shattered glass_

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
_

**I let out a shattered sigh as I sat up holding the white bed sheet to myself. I looked to my right and saw Ted laying next to me with a smirk on his face.**

"**We should really tell Cody." I said.**

"**We will but I don't want him overreacting just yet I want to keep everything just the way it is for now." Ted said. I smiled at him.**

"**I suppose you have the right idea." I said.**

"**Of course I do now get back here." Ted said as he pulled on my right wrist pulling me down to lay next to him. I rest my head on his chest. In the pit of my stomach I can feel a slight nagging feeling.**

"**Can we tell Cody soon?" I asked.**

"**Yes." Ted said. I smiled against his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.**

_When your world falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass, glass_

_Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day?  
Do you find yourself still calling my name?  
Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?  
I bet you realized that she ain't half the woman I am_

_Was it really worth it?  
_

**My hand was shaking as I stood there. I was dressed in my wedding dress. I couldn't believe Phoenix had the time to set this whole wedding during her busiest week. I really owed her then again she had always been there for me. I smiled as I walked out of the room I had been standing in. My dad looked at me.**

"**That's my girl." He said as he wound his arm through mine.**

"**Thanks." I said. The Bridal March plays and we head down the aisle. I can see Ted, Cody, Dustin, Brett, Randy, Phoenix, Dragon, Chimera, and Megan standing down at the end waiting for us. When we reached the end my dad gave me away to Ted and right there a week before Wrestlemania I gained the last name of DiBiase.**

_Was she everything that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man  
I hope you know that you can't come back  
'Cause all we had is broken like shattered glass_

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
_

**I remember just looking at Ted as he walked out with Maryse. I felt hurt and betrayed. I wanted to go out there and hurt Maryse and claim what was mine. I didn't even know what this means for Ted and myself but right now I was hurting inside. I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep in Ted's arms but I wasn't going to be anywhere near him right now. I had taken to sleeping in my brother's house for now.**

_When your world falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass, glass_

_L-l-like glass  
Glass  
Glass_

_Hoh, hoh, hoh, ho-oh-oh-ho  
Hoh, hoh, hoh, ho-oh-oh_

I'm still sitting on the crate when Ted walks by without Maryse. I look at Ted and he turns back to me.

"Ted I've just got one thing to ask." I said.

"Yeah what is it baby?" Ted asked.

"Was she worth it?" I asked as I got off the crate and walked past him. I didn't want to hear his answer because I was to hurt as it was._  
_


End file.
